Carol Denning Makes A New Friend and other Fruit from the Orange Tree
by justincbenedict
Summary: Who can Carol get to kill Frieda for the betrayal 30 years ago? Not many in the "Florida" wing to choose from...Most are senile, decrepit, or...one crazy person...hmmm. Chapter Two-Daya gets caught up,but perhaps not happily. And more chaps on the gang a-coming.
1. Chapter 1

"A peace above all earthly dignities, a still and quiet conscience" Suzanne smiled and cocked her head at Carol Denning.

Carol gazed through her plastic frames at the kinky haired Aunt Jemima-girl with the wild eyes. She was what Grandpa Denning called a "pickaninny". Most men weren't that into "Gone With the Wind" (the book) but Gramps had been a wee bit closeted.

"I asked you what you wanted." Carol tried again.

"I said, inner peace. As Shakespeare said, again, 'A peace above all earthly-"

"No, no, dumbass. You'll never get that here. What do you WANT?"

It was a fair question. Carol had checked into Warren's commissary, and she had lots of resources, maybe three hundred a month, but she didn't take much out-just bubble gum.

"Gollum wanted his ring, but Bilbo got it. I'd love a ring like that."

Jesus. Shakespeare AND Tolkien. But she looks like she was raised in Harlem in 1934. That hair. And big-ass James Baldwin eyes. Bulgy.

So, repulsive as she seemed, Suzanne Warren was one of those smart black people. Like James Baldwin.

Carol loved "Go Tell It on the Mountain" when she was an ugly little bookworm. The protagonist's parents, like hers, were total assholes.

What could she bribe Warren with? Charm? Ugh.

Carol was not given to niceties.

it was doubtful that Carol had genuinely smiled since before the death of Debbie Denning, a more annoying youth talent than Nancy Kerrigan OR Tonya Harding.

Shit, Carol hadn't laughed since third grade. She and Barbara used to blow Yoo-hoo milk bubbles through their noses at each other while Dad got his lottery ticket.

Before Barb grew tits and became such a bitch.

Carol tried to smile at Warren, who was now babbling about the movie "Beetlejuice." Look at her. Illustrating invisible wall posters with her hands. Was she artistic, like Carol used to be?

"I have lots of old 'Playgirl' magazines. Do you have anything you'd like?" I can't threaten Warren into going back to Florida and killing Frieda. Even if she wasn't protected, this creature is fearless.

"Grandmommie says love is all we need."

"I think Paul McCartney said it first." Carol was smiling in spite of herself.

Carol patted Suzanne Warren on the arm. It wouldn't work. Oh my God, she's hugging me. No one touched Carol Denning.

And now she's dancing away. Carol smiled at Warren again. For some reason she felt light on her feet.

Carol looked over at her minions, her brows narrowing. No one better harass Warren. She was, you know, useless anyway.

Shakespeare, Tolkien, "Beetlejuice" and-the Beatles. What a crazy pickaninny. I wish I could tell Barb about this nutty black girl. But Barb's such a bitch anyway.

There must be someone else in Florida who can solve the Frieda problem. Been waiting a long time. God, that Suzanne Warren is fun-ny. Maybe I can get her the "Beetlejuice" DVD, or at least a VHS cassette, just for the hell of it.

Badison looked at Carol Denning, rubbing her pudgy chin. She's giggling. But Carol never gets high. Maybe that kinky headed spear chucker's gonna go down on her later...oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

"You look so much younger than Dad." Caitlyn said, gnawing on stale Utz chips. "He's fifty-one, though."

Your stepdad. If that, Daya thought. When do they ever replace the chips in here?

"Well, I'm forty-five. And I was, I think, twenty-two when I met your..." Can't say it.

"I'm almost there now. Damn, though! You were here in prison back THEN?" Those lips. She has John Bennett's lips, and Aleida's eyes, but happier ones. So cute.

"I'm real glad you came to meet me, Caitlyn. I-I never thought you would have. It was nice that he-George, brought you. He's not coming back into the visiting room is he?"

"My Dad. Did you call him George, I know he worked here when you guys met, right? Did you call him George, or Mister Mendez till you fell in love?"

We called him Pornstache. I didn't know what the fuck that meant till Flaca's sister sent her a 1975 video tape as a joke, after it became legal to have that shit in prison. What ugly moustaches.

"I-yeah, I guess I called him George. It was a long time ago. It's nice that your abuela-named you Caitlyn."

"Abuela. That's grandmother in Spanish. Right. I don't know a lot of Spanish even though I am Hispanic on both sides. But I am studying Romance Languages in school."

"It's a beautiful language. Actually, Caitlyn, I don't know much Spanish either. I come from the Bronx."

"Where?"

"In New York. Don't worry about it. I like your drawings, I'm glad your grandmother told you about my artistic stuff-oh fuck."

Caitlyn looked at the door. "Daddy, we aren't done yet. Can you just walk around a little bit more, please?"

"I-ha-I wanted to catch up with your mother a little bit too, honey. You know, I used to work here, or down the hill at the camp. Daya do you-"

"Daddy, please. C'mon. Walk around a little bit, but not too much, we can wrestle tonight."

"Ooo-kay. I'll eat one more bag of these shitty chips."

"He'll be okay now. I gotta remember to call my sister-my half sister. And tell her to stay over at-never mind. I am so glad to meet you Daya-Mom. I called my grandmom Mom too."

"Yeah. And you have a sister!"

"Chelsea's seventeen. And I have another sister who left home right after high school ended, well kind of before. She's nineteen. I don't exactly know where she lives, Jackie does, but Dad doesn't know that Jackie knows.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah. Jackie is Dad's wife. My step-mom. She's really nice. She has a little bit of a weight problem, but she's really stable, and after my grandmother died, Jackie, has a nice job and it's a nice family, but Dad has issues around work. He wants to be a lip synching Elvis at Dollyworld and-"

"Elvis? Yeah, I notice his moustache is gone."

"Yes, he really has an Elvis dream, and since he lost the job renting bowling shoes-"

"Caitlyn. About the wrestling."

"I got to remember to call Danielle. I can't use a cell in here, right?" Those John Bennett eyes.

Daya thought about after Aleida left. Left for Litchfield. Cesar wanted to "wrestle" with Daya and her younger sister. Daya stepped up, though. If you gotta wrestle...

Caitlyn was kind of ducking her head. So much like John Bennett.

Gearing up to keep George Mendez content. I bet Jackie Fatty Gordita drove Uber at night to make a little extra.

Caitlyn smiles. "I can come back to visit you, right? You'll be here?"

"For a lifetime of visiting days, Cait, without the possibility of being anywhere else."

"What's that?"

"Nothing. I want you to come see me whenever you like. Bring Danielle next time."

"If I'm driving, and Daddy lets her have shotgun. See you next week, Mama Daya!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I just love havin' you here, Boo. Dunno how you got transferred back and into Florida, too!"

"Doggett, just because they only allow grannies, trannies and loonies in here doesn't mean an old dyke can't find her niche, does it?"

Boo smiled. Sitting across from her at the little table was Pennsatuckey, Suzanne, who no one seemed to call "Crazy Eyes" anymore, though she was just as weird, and the only Litchfield bitch Boo had ever genuinely feared, though for no good reason, Frieda Berlin.

Frieda and Big Boo had probably exchanged ten sentences in the ten years they'd served sentences together, and yet, Frieda seemed as if she knew more about Boo, and everyone else, than was good for her.

Suzanne Warren did the old two finger Tricky Dick peace sign, which was now a "Gang representation" sign for middle class seventh grade girls. Pointing the two fingers at her eyes and then turning them on Boo, Suzanne cocked her kinky head.

"So, did Leanne and Angie-the meth-heads-are they ?"

"No,no." Boo said patiently. "They're still in Ohio." She couldn't remember whether Leanne or Skinhead Helen was the perpetrator of the hand-cuffing and white-facing Suzanne during the riot...

"So yer th' only one who came over here, did ye, Carrie?" Frieda gave Big Boo a penetrating look.

Fuck you, you biker cow. "Yes, that's right, I was transferred. And glad to be here. Hope to catch up with Red and Nicky and Chapman, etc."

"They're all in different blocks now, and you can't really uh, socialize back and forth?" Tiffany "Pennsatuckey" Doggett had a secret, and she didn't know Boo knew it. I wonder how many more will be Kokomo-ing here in Florida, thanks to "Amelia Von Barlow, the Counterfeit Cunt from Connecticut."

'Course, Penn was here in the retiree's wing because she'd blackmailed Linda Ferguson. Boo had actually been summoned.

"I just couldn't forget you. I hate myself for it, but..."

And Linda, formerly from Purchasing, actually had the juice to be able to pick up Boo from Ohio, IN HER CAR, and drive her to Litchfield. And they'd spent the night at a NICE Radisson hotel in Dayton, and it was there that Linda had shamefacedly handed Boo her mother's old hairbrush.

"Mom used it on my bare bottom until I was twenty-four. I need discipline at least once a week, and I want to...

Yes, she wanted to much some carpet after spanking. So now, once or twice a week, Linda was Boo's slave girl in a private office...she wasn't very good at tonsil hockey, but she might learn.

"So there's the comissary, girls." Boo said, grinning, "Bring the cart here, everyone at this table can order what she likes!"

And Frieda just kept looking at Carrie...shrewdly. That old bitch.

As Boo chose a Jolly Rancher, she wondered if "Amelia Von Barlow" could change the Florida uniforms from hot pink to maybe something in, beige?

Kind of a shame Sophia had been sprung from Florida just before Boo's arrival. She really would like to pick the brain of someone she trusted.


End file.
